


The Legacy Initiative- Avengers

by Devil_eyed_rebel



Series: The Legacy Initiative [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner/OC - Freeform, Bucky Barnes(Mentioned) - Freeform, Clint Barton is a Good Dad, Daken(Mentioned), Depression, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Gen, Hate Speech, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Legacy Initiative(Original), M/M, Marvel AU 555328, Multi, Original Universe, Past Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Pre-Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, S.H.I.E.L.D(Mentioned), Suicide Attempt, Superfamily (Marvel), Tommy Stark is an asshole, X-men(mentioned), mixed marvel universes to create a new one, past steve Rogers/Nataasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_eyed_rebel/pseuds/Devil_eyed_rebel
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D has proposed a new Initiative to the original Avengers. One that would bring not only their children together as a team, but also children of other heroes. The first step is getting their own to accept the proposal and moved to the new compound in California. First in the Legacy Initiative series.
Relationships: Ororo Munroe/T'Challa, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Legacy Initiative [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marvel OC Fanfiction





	1. There was an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this is my first time posting to Ao3 and I am very excited to share this story. This is based on an rp that my friends and I have been writing for the past 2 years. So I want to give a bit of insight about this universe. First it has hints of the MCU, BUT is mostly comic verse. We created our own universe.
> 
> Most of the original characters are mine. however Dakota Potts belongs to Adictedtobadguys and Mara Romanov belongs to LeviathanNightmareGirl
> 
> Current Year- 2038
> 
> Most of the first avengers are now in their 40's. Some have retired, some have continued on. Black Widow is based on the Comics when it comes to age. As for their children, I will be posting their ages in this first chapter, and probably the next. As the goes on you will learn more about each of them.
> 
> Tommy Stark- 17  
> James Rogers- 19  
> Kielar and Karla Storm- 17  
> Dakota Potts- 17  
> Mara Romanov- 68 (Physical appearance 17)  
> Francis Barton- 18  
> Azari T'Challa- 18  
> Devon and Blaine Banner- 16

Chapter 1:  


_A reporter stood outside a courthouse where a large crowd had gathered.”Today on Thursday, November 15, 2024, we are outside the courthouse waiting on the final ruling on the case between Tony Stark and the State of New York. The concerns are about the child he created in a lab, splicing together his DNA with his husband’s, Steve Rogers.” The case happening had been going on for the past six months and publicity to it only grew more by the day. Protestors stood on either side of the stairs, waiting for the final decision to be announced. As soon as the doors opened, and more reporters moved forward._

_“Mr. Stark! Will you be able to keep your son?”_

_“Mr. Rogers, how do you feel about today’s outcome?”_

_“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, do you really believe the only way to have a child is to clone yourselves?”_

_The two men tuned out the reporters as they moved into the crowd with several body guards, a small child, no older than 3, was held again Steve closely, Tony’s suit jacket covering the boys head. A small patch of blonde hair poked out of the top as curiosity got the best of the little one. A member of the crowd went to pull at the jacket and a hand quickly stopped it from succeeding. “I would not do that” Natasha Romanov stated simply. Her other hand held the hand of a red haired boy who remained very close to her. Coming up behind her with the lawyer was Pepper Potts and a young red haired girl. “Leave them be, you have all done enough.” Natasha said before joining Pepper and moving toward the car._

_“The results of the trial today resulted in the court agreeing with Mr. Stark and his husband. Their son is not just an experiment that the state tried very hard to prove, but a child, born differently than others, yes, but with only the intent of having a family. Their son will remain with them. He will grow in a loving home with those that care about him. Thank you.”_

_________________________________________________________________________

Fourteen years have passed since Tony and Steve fought to keep their son. Eleven years since the last time they went on a mission with the Avengers, retiring from the hero life to raise a family. Now, after all that time S.H.I.E.L.D had contacted them with a new mission, one that they almost threw out, and if Pepper had not stopped them, it would have never seen the light of day. The Avengers gathered at Stark tower for the first time since then. Not all of the Avengers had given up the hero life after having children, but when Tony and Steve had left that world, the Avengers moved their base to another location. To them, entering the Tower was something that they knew would happen again one day, but why, that had always been up in the air.

Bruce Banner was the last to enter the room where the others were meeting. Having dropped of his son’s in the room below them where all the other teenagers had been left. As he walked in, all eyes went to the scientist who let out a sigh. “Sorry, Devon wasn't very cooperative,” he told them. “You know it is really tense down there with all those kids. Did anyone give them an explanation at all?”

“We needed to speak first Bruce” Tony said from him to sit. “As you know, S.H.I.E.L.D has instructed that a new team be trained as a replacement for the Avengers. Most of us are no longer active and it has been shown that heroes are necessary. They bring a sort of hope to people.” Tony dropped a file onto the table labeled 'The Legacy Initiative'.

“I can tell you right now Blaine will not be a part of anything remotely related to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Bruce immediately stated. “And if Blaine won't have a part of it Devon will turn it down in a less polite way.” The scientist ran his hand through his hair.

“We should see what they have to say at least, the organization has changed over the years.” Natasha spoke up. “I think it should be completely up to the children.”

“That is the thing, it will not just be our children. They want us to mix with the next generation of X-men, Defenders and Fantastic 4” Tony told them.

“The Fantastic four can be left out for all I care,” Steve said. “After what happened with Kielar I highly doubt that they will want any part of what we do.” he crossed his arms, obviously angry with what had taken place between him and the other team.

“I saw that news report, you really hurt Johnny’s ego taking him down in front of all those people Cap.” Clint said trying to lighten the room a bit. “Probably one of your better moments.”

“We are getting off track. I have a facility in California. We can test this theory they have out. If it works, then it works. If not we’ll go back home.” Tony offered to all of them.

“How exactly are we supposed to get the X-men to agree to this?”Natasha asked. “And we are missing a few members of our own team, where are Thor, Pietro and Wanda?”

“We asked Pietro and Wanda not to come,” Steve said. “As for Thor, he will not be joining us, and Torrun has already decided that she will not be a part of this.”

“Hank and Janet are not Joining us either, though they said they would speak to their son Henry about it.” Tony added.

“Do not let Bobbi find out about this. She will never let me hear the end of it. Luckily Francis is over 18 now so it's not like she can do anything.” Clint said as he ran his hand through his hair. “Francis has never been a team player so this may be good for him. He usually works with me or solo.”

Tony nodded as he glanced around the room and tossed down a few other files. “We are not going to go directly through the X-men. There are several students who have been kicked out recently or are looking for alternative training that have been sent out invitations.” Tony said. “We have Desiree LeBeau, Sarah Ross, Isaac Allerdyce, James Howlett Jr., Charmaine, Kestral, and Jayson Kinney-Guthrie, Heather and Eliza.” he said. “We are also bringing in two additional teachers, Bucky Barnes and Daken.”

“Daken..As in Dark Wolverine, as in Logan's son...as in...” Clint started. “As in the guy who tried to blow up all of the team bases?”

“Well we did learn that they were not real bombs. And he has been on the X-men team since that has happened.”Steve said with a sigh. “Look, he will be with us under a probationary period. The X-men offered to give him to us as one of the trainers.”

“Probably because nobody wanted him there around the children,” Clint said. “But you know what Cap, I'll trust your judgment until he does something to screw up.”

“We can at least take our kids to the new facility and invite others to join us.” Natasha offered. “Get a head start on their training.”

“I have the facility ready and Pepper is there making sure everything is working and our security is up to standards. I have been in direct contact with her and any upgrades needed will be done before we get there. We have three days to pack.” Tony informed them.

“So, who is the poor soul informing the kids of this?” Clint asked as he looked around the room. “Any volunteers? No?”


	2. To bring Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informing the Teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year- 2038
> 
> Tommy Stark- 17  
> James Rogers- 19  
> Kielar and Karla Storm- 17  
> Dakota Potts- 17  
> Mara Romanov- 68 (Physical appearance 17)  
> Francis Barton- 18  
> Azari T'Challa- 18  
> Devon and Blaine Banner- 16

Chapter 2-

Tony stood in the room as the yelling had started. The moment the words had left his mouth all the teenagers had started yelling, with the exception of two. Francis Barton was passed out on the couch, Azari T’Challa balancing on the back of it as he surveyed the room. Kielar Storm stood in the far corner looking as though he was trying to find the quickest way out without anyone noticing. This had not gone as he had planned. It was a disaster, and then his son started laughing. All Tony could do was take a deep breathe as the room quieted down and paid attention to Tommy.

“Okay, so I am finding this to be the greatest thing ever. They didn’t even want me around. S.H.I.E.L.D literally tried to stop my creation and now they want me to be on a team THEY create. What kind of bullshit is this?” Tommy asked. “And they are not going anywhere near Kielar. And if that bastard Johnny Storm tries to sign anything requiring Kie to go, well, they’re going to really wish they had…”

“Do not finish that sentence Thomas” Steve suddenly spoke up. Tony had never been so thankful. “He doesn’t have any rights over Kielar anymore, everything has to go through Tony and I,” he informed him.”I know some of you have a problem with S.H.I.E.L.D,” Steve started again. As he said then Devon Banner started laughing.  


“That would be an understatement. A problem? That would be something that could easily be solved. But no, that organization unlawfully imprisoned my brother for 2 years. We were 14 when they took him. Do you understand this Cap?” Devon asked. “Do you understand that this organization took my brother because of the word of a filthy, corrupt, abusive, politician? I know you have all the files on what they were told, but I can guarantee you that man lied to get my brother taken away, for the simple fact that we were not his by blood.Something we didn’t even know until…”

“Until I hulked out” Blaine piped up. “He was hurting my Mama. They won’t tell you that though” The boy said not moving from his spot, his brown curly hair falling down over his glasses. “These cookies are really good, thank you for getting them for me Mr. Stark.”

“I...you’re welcome Blaine” Tony said before looking at his friend who was no help to him and shrugged.

“Pretty sure those were my cookies.” Tommy laughed. “Can guarantee they taste great.”

Bruce moved to Blaine quickly and took the remaining cookies. “I’ll get you new ones Blaine.” He watched as his son pouted a bit, and as Steve moved to Tommy to scold his own son.

“So moving on from Tommy putting pot into cookies,” Dakota said. “Why can’t we just train here? You already have a facility and we are already here.”

"They weren’t for me, just so you know that Kota” Tommy said shoulder bumping the girl, who just smiled and gave him a little nod.

“Because they have requested a more neutral location. You all will not be the only ones attending.” Tony finally spoke up again, and now he had everyone's attention, except the sleeping Barton. ”They want to bring in some former students of Xavier’s…”  


“Wait!” Tommy yelled. “We’re going to work with mutants?” he asked. “Please tell me it will not include the LeBeau girl.”

“Miss LeBeau is included in the roster” Tony told his son.

“She causes riots everywhere she goes. She is that girl on T.V that..”

“She is my sister and a good person. You do not know her so I would suggest you stop speaking” Azari said said, moving off the couch. “You see her on that television. But you do not know her story. We would be lucky to have her with us. She is a very loyal person and if what I say does not convince you, I assure you that my mother will speak on her behalf.”

“She doesn’t like authority…” Tommy tried to add.

“And you do!?” half of the room yelled at him, making the boy freeze.

For a few moments it was quiet. Everyone just taking in what information they had heard, which really wasn’t a lot. A few of them were calming down from being a bit riled up to begin with. Tommy sat back with his arms crossed as Dakota leaned over and whispered something in his ear to make him roll his eyes, but he also seemed to relax a bit more. 

Mara reached out with her foot and knocked Francis in the head lightly with her boot, causing him to jerk awake and look around. “We heading home dad?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“No Francis, we just started” Clint said. “If you hadn’t been up all night you wouldn’t be this tired.”

“It was a mission, I didn’t think you would want me to just drop what I was doing and take a nap” Francis looked at everyone. “So what is exactly happening..”

“S.H.I.E.L.D Flit, they want to set up a new team.” Mara told her friend.

“We for or against this?” Francis asked her.

"Unsure at the moment. We need more information.”

“Is my mom involved?”

“Unknown.”

“Thanks Mar”

“They want us to train the next generation.”Steve started speaking again. “What we have read, and spoken about, we believe that everyone in this room would be a good contribution to any future team. They want there to be an alliance between the Avengers, Defenders, Fantastic 4, X-men and S.H.I.E.L.D. In the past these teams have not always seen eye to eye and they believe that bringing everyone together early on, might help forge bonds and help shape a more..”

“So they don’t want any more civil wars to happen. You guys all caused a lot of damage during those times.” Tommy said.

“Shut up” Dakota told him as she elbowed him.

“I am sure that is part of it.” Steve told his youngest, giving him a warning look. “The Avengers in this room will be training all of you. We are also bringing in Bucky, and Daken.” Steve paused a moment, waiting to see if he would be interrupted. “We will not force any of you to go, but we want to encourage you to give this a chance. We know all of you have some form of training, and that you have already put it to use in one way or another. You are our absolute first choice in this project they have asked us to do. There will be others joining you, and not everyone will be on the same page at first, it will take a lot of work, patience and trust”

Tommy stood up and started clapping. “Now I really get it. Why you always are the one to make the speeches. That was great, almost like it was out experience, with some regret tossed in there. I mean it hit me...right here pops...right here in my heart” he said tapping his chest. A small laugh was heard in the back of the room, and a few eyes moved to Kielar, but nobody said anything. Instead steve picked up a pillow and threw it at Tommy.

“You are a little shit, Thomas.” Steve said to the now laughing boy.

“Language.” Kielar suddenly said, before he remembered that other people were in the room. Tony, Tommy and James all laughed while Steve sighed and shook his head.  


“See, told you he would be a good addition.” Tommy grinned.

“Meeting dismissed, we have 3 days before any of us leave. Dakota, your mom is already at the new facility so if you choose to go you will be going with us.” Tony said.  


“I’ll go pack.” Dakota told him. “I know I’m willing to give this a try.”

“Me too, c’mon Dad. We should go pack. Wait..where is the facility?” Francis questioned.

“California.”

“Totally in..you in Mar?”

“Yes. We have a few things we have to do there.” She answered Francis with a smile.

“I hope you aren’t talking about about your vlog you do by going places that could get you arrested.” Natasha spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Aunt Nat. everything we do is perfectly legal and we would never put ourselves in harm's way.” Francis told her.

“Flit, you are a terrible liar. “  


“I am trying here.”


	3. Kielar Storm and Tommy Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark's, Rogers and Romanov's sit down to figure out what they are going to do. More history on their relationship with Kielar Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been a really crappy day. So here is Chapter 3. I have already started Chapter 4. 
> 
> This has hints of a suicide attempt, and mental illness.

_Tommy Stark ran through the halls of the high school searching every room he could for his friend. Just outside the locker room he saw a group of cheerleaders, amongst them was Karla Storm, his friends sister. “What the hell did you do Karla?” he asked desperately. She looked at him and rolled her eyes before turning away from him. “I asked you a FUCKING question Storm!” he yelled, causing all of the girls to stop. “Do you even know? That rumor you started, do you know how dangerous that is?”_

__

__

_“Stop being dramatic Stark, really. You can’t blame me when I am not the one who told the entire school.” she said nonchalantly. “Maybe you should have stayed away from my brother. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s yours. Before you came along,” she started and moved away from the group. “Everything was fine. He was the star quarterback, had all his friends here, had no problems. You showed up Stark and all that went out the window. Look at you. You are nothing but a freak made in a lab by an overzealous show boat.”  
_

__

__

_“Is that what your daddy told you?” Tommy snapped. “Oh wait, he isn’t even your real dad. Did you know that? No both your parents fucking abandoned you Karla. You want to do this fine. You have no damn idea what is going on with Kielar, and that’s because you are shoved so far up your own ass you can’t see it! Open your god damn eyes, because he has been hurting a long time and you have been so blind to it. He won’t come to you because he knows everything he says to you will go straight to these people.” Tommy motioned toward the other cheerleaders. “And just so you know, none of them are your friends, and your little boyfriend? All he does is brag about..”  
_

__

__

_Tommy was suddenly cut off and shoved into a wall. “Stark, you looking for your butt-buddy? He hightailed it out of here after his ass kicking earlier. I suggest you go before you get the same treatment.”  
_

__

__

_“You won’t touch me. You know better” Tommy said with a short laugh and shoved the other boy away from him. “And you’ll learn not to mess with Kie either. Whatever you did, you’ll regret it. All of you.” As he took off he pulled out his phone and called Kielar.  
_

__

__

_“You’ve reached Kielar Storm, sorry I can’t answer, leave me a message and I’ll call you back.” Tommy cursed under his breath hearing the voicemail.  
_

__

__

_“Hey Kie, it’s TJ, call me when you get this okay? I really want to talk to you.” Tommy said and then hung up. Waiting for just a few minutes he picked his phone up and called again.  
_

__

__

_“You’ve reached Kielar Storm, sorry I can’t answer…” Tommy jumped into his car throwing his phone after he ended the call. Speeding away from the school he hurried back to Stark tower. As soon as he parked his car he grabbed the phone again and dialed. “You’ve reached Kielar Storm,” Tommy quickly hung up and hit redial “You’ve reached Kiel..” he ended the call again and ran out of the elevator.  
_

__

__

_“Dad! Pops! Pepper!” He yelled as he worked himself even more. Pepper hurried to him from the other room.  
_

__

__

_“Tommy, what’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.  
_

__

__

_“Kielar...he isn’t answering and he never misses my calls. Today was a mess at school and I just have to make sure he is okay. Pep..I’ve called so many times and it’s going straight to voicemail.”  
_

__

__

_“Hey. Hey look at me. Deep breathes. We’ll find him Tommy. Friday, please let Tony and Steve know that Tommy is home from school and we are in the living room, we need them as soon as possible.”  
_

__

__

_“Yes Ms. Potts” Friday answered immediately.  
_

__

__

_Pepper moved Tommy over to the couch and sat him down. Dakota stepped into the room silently. “Mom?” she asked, her eyes wide seeing Tommy in the state he was in._

__

__

_“Tommy, you okay?” Tommy only shook his head no as his head rested in his hands. “Is it Kielar?” he simply nodded for an answer. Dakota looked at Pepper and then back at Tommy. “I know what happened.” She said just as Steve and Tommy walked into the room. “And Luckily I’ll only have to explain once.” she paused as Tony took Peppers place next to Tommy and whispered to him. They watched as Tommy took a deep breath after another. After a small nod from Tommy, Tony looked up.  
_

__

__

_“Alright, What happened Dakota.” Tony asked as Steve sat on the other side of Tommy,  
_

__

__

_“During home room today there were text messages sent out. I’m pretty sure that they were sent to everyone in the school, because even I got one. They outed Kie. Then they sent a photo of him and Tommy. They weren’t doing anything, but they were really close to each other. I was there. Kielar has been having a rough time at home and at school. Tommy was just letting him talk to him and it was a private moment. Nobody respects anyone's privacy at that stupid school. As I was leaving for the day, I saw Kielar go into the locker room like normal. Half the football team followed him, but I didn’t really think anything of it because he’s on the football team. “ Dakota stopped. “Tommy, did something happen after I left.”  
_

__

__

_“He didn’t show up to meet me, so I went to look for him. I found Karla and the other girls. Um, we yelled at each other and her dumbass boyfriend came out of the locker room, Worthington came out of the locker room and said something about Kielar leaving after they kicked his ass. Kielar has been in fights before, he doesn’t just ignore me. He always answers my calls. Things have been bad with Johnny lately. After that text, I could just see the pain in his eyes, because he knew, he knew it came from Karla. I can’t…” Tommy started before Steve reached over and put a hand on his back.  
_

__

__

_“We’ll call Reed or Sue and find out if he’s home.” he said looking at Tony who nodded and picked up his phone. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to make the phone call. “We’ll find him and he can stay with us for awhile, okay? We’ll pull him out of the situation and get him safe. “  
_

__

__

_“Thanks Pops.” Tommy said, calmer than he was before. “I just couldn’t him. He always waits for me and I drive us here. It isn’t like him.” Steve nodded and glanced over to Tony who was on the phone still. He watched as Tony stopped and his face paled before the two met eyes.  
_

__

__

_“Dakota, stay with TJ I’m going to speak with Tony for a moment.” Steve said and pulled Pepper with him into the kitchen.  
_

__

__

_Dakota sat with him, holding his hand, but didn’t say anything. The two looked over as Steve pulled his cell phone out. “Hey Nat, I need you to keep James. I know he was supposed to come over for the week, but something has come up. I’ll explain everything as soon as I know the full details. I know. I know. Thank you.”  
_

__

__

_Pepper moved back to the two teenagers and kneeled down. “Tommy. Tony is getting the car. We have to go to North Memorial Hospital.” Tommy tensed up at the mention of the hospital and started shaking his head. “Kielar, is on his way there. When Tony called, Reed was following the ambulance.” she said as gently as she could and moved hair from his face. “Tommy I know, I know this is hard but I need to talk to me, even if it's just one word. Do you understand.”  
_

__

__

_Tommy nodded again. “Yeah. Yeah. Hospital.” He said and tried to stand, but only fell back down onto the couch. “It’s not, it’s not because he was beat up is it? That wouldn’t have..” Dakota immediately pulled Tommy into a hug as he broke down. She looked right at her mom, fire in her eyes. Pepper shook her head and motioned for her to take a deep breath herself. “I’m fine.” Tommy said suddenly pulling away from Dakota. He wiped his eyes. “Alright. Lets go.We need to be there to support Kielar. He needs us. He doesn’t have anyone else. He has us.” the boy said, repeating himself. “We’ll get him through this” he stood up, and this time walked away from them, Steve went to put his hand on Tommy’s back, only for his son to move away. “I’m fine, I can do this.”  
_

__

__

_Pepper looked over at Dakota. “I know mom. I’ll keep an eye on him.” she told her before the woman could say anything. “Let’s just go.”_

__

__

____________________________________________________________________________

Tony sat in his living room with Tommy, Kielar, James, Dakota and Mara. While most of them had left, these five lived under his roof, more or less. Steve and Natasha walked in and sat next to Tony as the kids waited for the discussion they knew was coming. Kielar slouched down into the couch and leaned his head back, closing his eyes during the wait. Tommy had taken his hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.  


“My friend wants to know if you are single James” Mara said to her brother. “Not entirely sure what he sees in you, but he asked me to ask you.”  


“Which friend?” James asked. “You haven't spoken to anyone.”  


“Pretty sure it was the Barton kid Jim, I think I heard him make a comment about America’s ass being hereditary.” Tommy piped up and raised an eyebrow at James. “He isn’t very discreet about anything, I don’t know how you didn’t notice.”  


Dakota let out an exaggerated sigh. “Could we PLEASE just tell them what we decide so we can go about our business. Some of us have actual things to do other than gossiping about boys.”  


“Some of us have actual things to do..oh my god” Tommy mocked Dakota, then he was smacked upside the head. “Hey, that isn’t nice. There is a no hitting rule in this house.” he declared.  


“Pretty sure you deserved that one, we’re letting it slide TJ.” Tony told him as he sipped his coffee. “Now for the subject at hand.” he paused and looked at Mara “Wait. Your boyfriend is checking out your brother? I am hearing this correctly?”  


“Tony. believe it or not a guy and a girl can be just friends.” Natasha said. “Francis is a very good friend to Mara. He knows he would lose a hand if he touched her, and being an archer he requires both of them in tact. Clint had this conversation with him already.”  


“You are terrifying.” Tommy said shaking his head.  


“Pretty sure that’s why Pops isn’t with her anymore.” James told his brother.  


“Pretty sure the real reason is because he likes…” Dakota started to say, but two hands slapped over her mouth before she could finish.  


“That is Captain America you are talking about.”

“We do not talk about Captain America like that” The brothers said at the same time.

“I see it now. You don’t see it often but I can see how they are brothers now.” Tony laughed.

Kielar moved and sat up a little straighter before he leaned forward and looked at Tony and Steve. The young man had been through a lot that year already, and the two Avengers had saved his life. He felt like he owed them for everything they had done, Tommy as well. “I’ll give California a try.” he said. “I trust you.”

“Well if Kie is in I’m in” Tommy stated. “ I’m not going to let him dive head first into anything without me.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night TJ. I’m not the reckless one.” Kielar said with a laugh.

“Well, if Tommy is going, I obviously have to go.” Dakota said. “There is no telling what kind of trouble he would get into if left on his own in California. Kielar just goes along with whatever the idiot has planned.”

“My job is to minimize the damage he causes, not completely stop it Dakota.” Kielar told her with a small smile. A light beeping noise goes off and Kielar gets up. “I’ll be right back, Steve?” he looked at the man who nodded in response and the two left the room.

“He’s doing a lot better.” Natasha commented with a smile. “I was worried earlier because of the way he looked.”

“It was a rough night,” Tony responded. “He still has them but they’re becoming more rare.”

“I want an honest answer, who from the Fantastic four are they considering?” Tommy asked. “I have to prepare him ahead of time.”

“He was initially grouped with them, so they only have two now. Micah Folds and Karla Storm.” Tony said,”We already have a plan in place to talk to him about it, especially the Karla aspect.”

“The selfish bitch needs to stay away” Dakota snapped. “What she did is unforgivable.”

“But that is for Kielar to decide, not us Dakota. If we take those choices away from him, it may do more harm than good. I agree that Karla should not be a candidate, however, she is and that means we just have to be there for Kielar.”

“I’m in.” James told them. “Look, I don’t like that S.H.I.E.L.D is heading this operation. But I think it’s a good idea for us to know the heroes that we may join up with in the future. I’ve known about Barton because of Mara, but I don’t know much about him, I know the people in this room, and I don’t think it’s enough. We all read about the events that have happened in the past, maybe working with these groups will be better. We don’t need any repeats. I for one have heard about the kids kicked out of Xavier’s. Pretty sure one punched Scott Summers in the face.”

“Where do you get your information?” Tommy asked.

“They have a message board.” Dakota said. “They talk so much crap about some of those teachers on there. You should have seen Ben Worthington after LeBeau and Ross got a hold of him.”

“Wait, what?” Tommy questioned. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you later. It’s a great story.” Dakota smiled. Kielar and Steve walked in a moment later and the younger boy sat down in his spot next to Tommy again. “So, with Mara already having said yes earlier, that means we are all going?”

"Well, someone has to keep Francis in line. He never thinks before he acts” Mara said rolling her eyes. “I have also seen his bucket list, I will have to keep him safe on his endeavors.”

“Which means Clint and I will be bailing you two out as usual.” Natasha teased. “And that doesn't mean you can join them James.”

“I already tried to once, I was locked in a closet and not let out until Mara came back” James shrugged. “Would rather not do that again.”

“Yeah, me neither” Kielar said and everyone looked at him, making him turn red. “Sorry, bad joke.”

“That joke just confirmed what I have been thinking for awhile, too much time with Tommy.” Dakota laughed. “Which means you need to spend more time with me to earn your credits back.” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Well I guess everything has been decided.” Steve said, “Start packing, we leave in 3 days. We will take care of everything with your schools.”

____________________________________________________________________________

_Tommy sat next to Tony in the waiting room with his knees pulled close to his chest. He hadn’t moved since their arrival and stared at the empty space in front of him. Steve had gone down to the cafeteria a few minutes before to get everyone something to eat. Dakota sat in the corner on her own, texting on her phone, but had been silent since leaving Stark Tower. Pepper had made it her mission to speak to a doctor or nurse, though she was having no such luck until Reed Richards approached her._

__

__

_“Pepper, I wasn’t expecting you here so soon.” The man told her. “We have a private waiting room setup.”_

__

__

_“I am pretty sure Tony saying ‘We are on our way’ means we were coming here as soon as possible.” Pepper said crossing her arms._

__

__

_“I know, I’m sorry. This is just a lot. Kielar is alive and right now it is touch and go, but we believe he will make it. Why don’t I take you to the other waiting room so we can speak more. I know Kielar…”_

__

__

_“I’ll get them.” Pepper cut him off. “You would probably do well not to speak to Tommy, or Dakota except with a group, their emotions are high right now.” she said._

__

__

_“I understand. I’ll wait to take you to the others.” Reed told her. The stress on his face was evident as he stood at the nurses desk. He turned away to speak to someone else as Pepper walked away._

__

__

_“Reed is taking us to a private waiting room. Steve should be back any moment so we can go then” Pepper informed them. Tony put a hand on Tommy gently to get his attention._

__

__

_“Hmm? Is he okay? What happened?” Tommy jumped up panicking._

__

__

_“Hey, hey, its okay. We are being moved to a private room to wait more news okay? Reed is taking us, you have met Reed before right?” Pepper asked the boy who just nods._

__

__

_“Look there is Steve now, we can go and you can eat something while we wait.” she told him as she put her arm around him. “Dakota?”_

__

__

_“I’m coming.” She told her mom simply, as she tucked her phone away. The red head hurried over to Tommy and took his hand as they walked. Tony move to Steve and grabbed a few of the sandwiches. The two shared a look before following Pepper and Reed._

__

__

_When they walked into the room, Sue Storm sat with Karla in the room, Ben Grimm also standing off to the side. “What are the Avengers doing here?” he asked, having not been aware of Kielar’s social circle._

__

__

_“Kielar is friends with Thomas and Amelia..” Reed informed his friend. Both Tommy and Dakota made a face at being called their full names._

__

__

_“Tommy and Dakota.” Tony quickly inserted himself into the situation before either teen could. “Those are the names they go by. Only their parents call them anything else.”_

__

__

_“My apologies, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Reed told them._

__

__

_“I’m glad you are here Tommy.” Sue told him as she moved to him. “I’ll have you added to the list so you can see him as soon as we are allowed.”_

__

__

_“Thank you.”_

__

__

_“Of course. Why don’t you all go have a seat. We might be waiting awhile. We have the initial update. He is alive, it will be touch and go for the next 24 hours.” She informed them._

__

__

_Karla remained in her spot, refusing to look at any of the new comers in the room. She quickly wiped any tears she had away from her face and tried to compose herself. Ben watched her demeanor as it changed and then looked toward the two other teenagers in the room, noticing that Dakota had fixated on the girl he considered his niece. Picking up on the hostility they held for each other, was not hard. When he looked over at the Stark boy however, he noticed him looking at Karla, and the hatred in his eyes was even more evident than Dakota’s. “Hey, Susie, I need to talk to you”_

__

__

_As Sue went to her friend, Steve and Tony moved the kids to a couple of chairs and handed them each a sandwich. “You need to eat TJ” Steve told him when the boy set the food down instead of opening it. “Even just a couple of bites”_

__

__

_“I will in a bit, I’m really not hungry Pops” he said with a sigh. “When are we going to know more?”_

__

__

_“As soon as they know more” Tony said. “And Sue already told us she would add you onto the visitor list so you can see him.” Tommy nodded and picked the sandwich back up, opening the top of it to take a bite. At that moment Johnny Storm walked into the room and Karla got up immediately running to him. They watched as he held the girl close as he comforted her._

__

__

_“He’s going to be fine Karla.” Johnny told her. “I already found somewhere that would be good for him so he can recover.” Tommy’s eyes widened as he heard what the man said and looked over at Tony and Steve._

__

__

_“Do you really think sending him away is the best thing for him?” Tony asked after seeing his son’s reaction. “Maybe I can help with another solution.”_

__

__

_“I know how to take care of my family, you focus on yours Stark. Maybe if your boy hadn’t given Kielar drugs in the first place.” Johnny snapped. “I knew the moment they became friends that it would be downhill for Kielar.”_

__

__

_“Johnny.” Sue stepped in. “Placing blame on other people is not going to help anything. We are all upset right now. Just be there for Karla until they allow us to see Kie."_

__

__

_“That’s the problem though. He is only ever there for Karla.” Tommy said. “But none of you see that. None of you pay attention to how much that hurts Kie when you..” He pauses. “When was the last time you supported Kielar in sports? Did you know he doesn’t even like football?”_

__

__

_“Kielar has loved that sport since he was little.” Johnny said._

__

__

_“No, he did it to make you happy, and not even that worked. And, you dye his hair, you have since he was little.” Tommy said. “I know this because he freaked out when his roots started showing one day and he asked me to help him touch it up.” Tommy looked around the room. “His hair is this amazing silver color that everyone tries to mimic, and Kielar has it naturally.”_

__

__

_“It makes him stand out, this way he looks..”_

__

__

_“Less like Pietro?” Tommy asked._

__

__

_“Who’s Pietro?” Karla questioned._

__

__

_“He’s a nobody.” Johnny snapped. “He means nothing to this family.”_

__

__

_“But he means everything, because Kie looks so much like him” Tommy countered. Now standing up. “You can deny that with Karla, because she doesn’t look like that side of the family. She fits right in with the image you want, because image is everything with you. And the minute they find out that you actually don’t have biological children, that Crystal once again chose Pietro over you, and that you were only good enough to be a placeholder.”_

__

__

_“Shut your mouth kid. I’m warning you.”_

__

__

_“Why? Because what I am saying is the truth?” Tommy asked, and Johnny shoved him back. Before anything else could happen, a fist swung out and hit the man in the jaw. All eyes went to Steve, as he now stood between Johnny and Tommy. “Pops…”_

__

__

_“I don’t care how infuriated you get. But you are to never put your hands on my son.” He told him. “Is that understood?” Not a single person in the room spoke, and Johnny gave him a simple nod. “This discussion should not be happening right now. Especially if your daughter does not know.”_

__

__

_“How long have you and your family known?” Sue asked. “We will explain things to Karla, Reed will you take her and Johnny out of the room?” As they left Sue turned back to the Stark family. “I’m sorry he did that, he knows better than to let his anger get the best of him, he should not have touched Tommy.”_

__

__

_“We’ve known for awhile now.” Tony said. “His mutant abilities showed up a few years ago and I helped him out. He’s a speedster, only there is a lot less control and I believe it’s because of everything going on in his head.” he pauses. “I created a bracelet for him to wear that negates it. He didn’t want anyone to know.”_

__

__

_“It’s worse than I thought,” She whispered. “He wants to send him to a facility upstate…”_

__

__

_“You can’t do that! Kie…”_

__

__

_“Let her speak TJ” Steve injected._

__

__

_“I have an idea.” Sue said. “But it would mean everyone would have to be on board. It can’t be a decision anyone can go back on.”_

__

__

_“I started a petition to have parental rights transferred to Steve and I last year.” Tony said. “The boy is struggling and it got better for awhile, if the idea is for him to come live with us, then we have already discussed.”_

__

__

_“Good, because the other alternative was sending him to Xavier’s School for the Gifted. I’ll speak to Johnny, and when Kielar is ready we can have that discussion with him.” Sue said. “ I know there are a lot of hard feelings right now, a lot of anger. But he does love his…”_

__

__

_“Daughter.” Dakota said. “He loves his daughter. There is no working around it. I’m sorry if this is disrespectful or hard to hear but what he has done is mentally abuse Kielar since a young age. You weren’t around when he had panic attacks in Tommy’s room when..” Dakota stopped herself. “Kielar is such a beautiful person and Johnny won’t let him be. When will everyone realize that we are NOT our parents. He may end up looking like Pietro, he may have the powers he has, but Kielar is his own person! Johnny can not expect to be able to mold him into exactly what he wants. That’s why he doesn’t like Tommy. Because Tommy doesn’t conform to an image that the world wants. And he’s shown Kielar that its okay to not be perfect. That it’s okay to be different. Kielar is going to shine, and it probably terrifies Johnny, because he’s going to be someone special in this world, and Johnny doesn’t want that. At least not for Kielar.”_

__

__

_**September 23, 2037 Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were given temporary custody of Kielar Aaron Storm.**_


	4. Francis Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barton's go and talk a bout the decision Francis already made. Also, learn a bit about Francis and Mara's beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love writing Francis, because there really isn't too much known of him and what you do know is from a different universe where he doesn't have his parents. It is just a lot of fun.
> 
> Reminder that Mara, who makes an appearance in the chapter, was created by LeviathanNightmareGirl.

Chapter 4

Francis Barton propped his feet up on the dashboard as his father drove them toward the archery range. It had been the custom for them to go there since he was a kid when something serious needed to be said. It had been some time since they had gone there and the eighteen year old knew that they would be having that kind of conversation tonight. Luckily this didn’t exactly have to go back to his mother. He dreaded even thinking about that. The silence in the car was a comfortable one. The two never had to really say much when they were together. Their bond as father and son was a strong one, that had gone through many trials in the past, literal trials.  
  
Barbara “Bobbi” Morse was not a bad mother by any means. She just didn’t quite get the hint that Francis preferred his father’s presence. She hovered, her son preferred distance at times. He was a fighter, like both his parents, and many times went out on his own to be the hero in situations that he probably should have never put himself into, but that was just simply who he was. Bobbi had wanted her son to follow in her footsteps and become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and while she had custody of him, she would often take him to the Helicarrier. Francis showed zero interest in being a part of the agency, but much to Bobbi’s disdain, had picked up on his father’s skill.  
  
The only thing that ever threw Francis off, was the bitter custody battle that his parents had.Bobbi had made it completely clear that she wanted full custody of the boy, then 8 years old. However, Clint, wanted to make sure that his son was happy and if he only got weekends and some holidays, he was fine with that. The man had seen the way the divorce was affecting the young boy. That was the first time he had ever taken Francis to the archery range. It was how he had learned to let out his anger and frustration.  
  
So today was going to be a serious chat between the two. One that wasn’t nearly as bad as previous visits to the range. No, Francis had already made his decision, and it was based on the fact that he knew his father was going. They just had to talk about the arrangements and rules that were going into place, as well as the S.H.I.E.L.D aspect of it all. Clint parked the car and hit his hand on Francis’ leg to get his attention before the both got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab their weaponry.  
  
“It’s been awhile, you think they’ll remember us kid?” Clint asked, and Francis rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah I know. We’re pretty unforgettable.” The two fell into another silence as they walked into the building to check in, The man behind the counter gave them a wave and giving them access to the range immediately. “So. California. You sure about this?”  
  
“Yep.” Francis answered simply. “I think New York has had enough of me for awhile. Cali will be a good change of pace.”  
  
“You know it won’t be all fun and games right? We will be there to train and work with the others.” Clint told him.  
  
“I know. Mara will be there though. We stick together. I had a feeling she would have said yes anyway, so I just went ahead and did it. I’m not letting her attend a school without me. You know that is what this pretty much is right? A school for training heroes. We don’t know what kind of people will be showing up and I have to be there for Mar.” he shrugged. “Besides, you’ll be there.”  
  
“You know it is okay to do what you want to do Francis, you don’t have to always do things for other people.” Clint told him with a sigh. His son looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?”  
  
“We both know if I don’t want to do something, I won’t. We also know that I will do things I’m not supposed to do.” The teen shrugged. “I do what I want, it just happens to be connected to people I care about. I mean who else is going to get you and Nat to hook up?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Francis?” Clint said. “Don’t even think about it.” he told him, and his son started laughing. “I’m serious kid.”  
  
“Dad, look, we both know that it’s going to happen one day. And hey, we’re here at the range so we might as well talk about it right?”  
  
“We’re here to talk about you not me and the non existent relationship between Nat and I.” Clint said to him as he shot an arrow.  
  
“Bet you twenty if I called Nat mom she would answer.”  
  
“Bet you thirty if you did that I would film it and send it to Bobbi.” Clint countered.  
  
“Bold of you to assume you would know when I would say it.”  
  
“And what about you and Mara?”  
  
“I have already told you dad, Mara and I are only friends. There are no feelings beyond that.” Francis said. “Besides, her brother is a bit more my type.” Clint turned to Francis and stood quietly. “What?”  
  
“This is new, you never said anything about this before.” Clint spoke. “I mean you know I don’t care right? Besides, James is a good kid, I’m sure he’d go out with you if you asked him.”  
  
“I’m bi-sexual, and I just got out of a relationship with Torrun. I don’t think I need to jump into anything else just yet, you know? And yeah, I know you are cool with it. I just never had interest anyone worth mentioning.”  
  
“Alright,” Clint shrugged. “Let’s see who can hit the bulls eye more”  
  
“You’re on old man.” Francis laughed.

  


____________________________________________________________

  


_Francis Barton wasn’t known as one of the popular kids at the school he attended, he had friends, though only a few, not a lot of people understood him. It wasn’t like he cared though. He was far from being bullied, they tried that once, didn’t exactly end well for the other kid. So he was often avoided. The tiny kid who could take on someone twice his size if he absolutely needed to. Most of the time he just used words to avoid using his fists, it was a pain to have his fists hurting when he trained after school.  
  
That was what was happening today. He had heard all about the new girl, and had for some odd reason not run into her yet. As soon as he walked into the cafeteria he knew it was about to change. The school he went to didn’t do well with different. He could hear the laughing from the entrance he was at, the awful accents a few of the kids pretended to have. Francis scanned the room and his eyes fell on the brunette girl sitting at the table. She had her head down, but he could see the anger growing on her face by the minute. “Must be her.” He said to himself before moving through the crowd. He sat down in the seat directly across from her. “So. I hear you’re russian.” he said, the girl lifted her head and looked confused for a moment. “I think you are the only one I am directly talking to. These idiots don’t know their left from right most of the time, and you look a lot smarter than that. My aunt is Russian so I have high expectations. It’s going to be a lot to live up to.” he stopped talking for a moment and scooped up some of the mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
“Look Francis…” a boy said just before he had mashed potatoes flung at his face.  
  
“Look, Jared.” He said standing up. “Snow here is my friend. We all know what happens when we mess with Francis’ friends right?”  
  
“She hasn’t even said a word to you.”  
  
“Look how bonded we already are Cory. Would you like to have the honors Snow?” He asked looking at her. A small smile formed on her face as she flung the food at the other boy. “We’re about to book it alright?” Francis climbed onto the table and grabbed a handful of food before throwing it, not really having a target.  
  
“FOOD FIGHT!” someone yelled. Francis looked at the girl and motioned for her to follow him. As they reached the door, the Principal stood there.  
  
“Mr. Barton, I assume this is your doing?” The woman said, and when she only got a smile as an answer she looked over at the girl with him. “Miss Romanov, it seems you have found trouble on your first day. Follow me, both of you."  
  
The two sat down in the office next to each other as the Principal called their parents. Francis sat cross legged in the chair humming. “My name is Mara.” the girl next to him introduced herself in a thick Russian accent.  
  
“Francis. Nice to meet you. I’m probably going to still call you Snow though.” He informed her. “Just so we are clear from the beginning.”  
  
“I,” She started. “I am fine with that.”  
  
It had only taken fifteen minutes for Clint Barton to be at the school and already walking to the door. When he looked down the sidewalk, he had not expected to see Natasha Romanov making her way toward the school as well. “Her first day here Clinton Francis Barton” She said. “I told you this was a terrible idea. Putting them in the same school? They are already in the principal’s office, halfway through the day.”  
  
“Yeah, I mean, I was kind of expecting it sooner though weren’t you. Do you think this is punishment for being difficult with everyone for so many years Nat?”  
  
As the two came into view of the office, they saw Francis sitting in the chair on the balls of his feet, as he showed Mara a video on his phone. “At least she has a friend now.” Natasha said. “That isn't James.”  
  
“You think we’ll be able to handle them in a couple of years?” Clint questioned.  
  
“We may be bailing them out of jail by then, depending on how close they get. You are buying me a drink after this.” Natasha informed him. “Now, let's deal with the problem at hand.”_

_____ _

_____ _

  


__________________________________________________________________

  


“I think you’re losing your touch old man.” Francis laughed as they walked back to the car. “At Least you know who I was taught by, if it were from anyone but you, you would be offended, but I really did learn from the best.” He told his dad, as he bumped shoulders with him.  
  
Clint threw his arm around his son’s shoulders and nodded a bit as they walked toward the car. “You know, you aren’t bad at all. Though, you really need to work on your Vlog name”  
  
“Our name is fine dad, Mara and I decided it together, it fits us. You wouldn’t even know it was our account if you hadn’t caught us uploading the episode a couple months ago.”  
  
“I don’t understand what possessed you two to have a midnight snack on the top of the White House Francis, that could have ended horribly.” Clint scolded a bit. The boy looked at him with a grin. “I’ve watched every episode, I know you scaled the Empire State Building, I saw the photos of the two of you sitting on the outside of the torch on the Statue of Liberty, and I picked you up from jail when you tried to get to the Pentagon.”  
  
“They overreacted.” Francis laughed. “We just needed proof, they caught me on the way out. Made sure Mara got out of there though.”  
  
“At least you had that contingency plan.”  
  
“Oh, plan? No we were just winging it. “ Francis shrugged as he climbed into the car. “We don’t exactly plan any of the vlog stuff. It just...happens.” he admitted. “Maybe you can be on a vlog with me sometime. You can’t be Bow though, I have a reputation to keep. You can be Ho for the day. I’m sure Mara would find it hilarious.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that she would.” Clint laughed. “We should go pack up for California.”  
  
“We get a new adventure together, this’ll be great.”  
  
The two drove in silence before Clint’s phone started ringing. ‘Phone Call from Bobbi Morse’ the car announced. The two Barton’s looked at each other and then back at the phone, before Francis reached forward and hit the ignore button.  
  
“We’re going to pay for that later.” Clint groaned.  
  
“Oh I know, but at least it’ll be later. Maybe she’ll leave a voice message and we can just delete it.” Francis said as he leaned back in his seat and grabbed a hat clint kept in the back seat and covered his eyes. “But that will be later, at least we don’t have to deal with it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what ya'll think so far. I absolutely love feedback and kudos!


	5. Blaine and Devon Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn more about the Banner boys, and Blaine being apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 5-

The door opened to a small two bedroom apartment. It was nothing fancy, just a very comfortable home.Bruce walked in, followed by his son’s. Sometimes it still felt weird that he was a father, it wasn’t a concept that he could just grasp at times, but here he was. He had never questioned it, though Tony had immediately done a DNA test on them, which had come back with the results he had been expecting. What he hadn’t expected was for the courts to order them to live with him. Their mother had tried to fight that, he had expected no less from Anastasia. She was a good woman that loved them both, it was a rough situation all around.  
  
He had met Annie over twenty years ago. Their relationship was something that would have lasted, if it had not been for the fact that Bruce was away so much with the Avengers. There had been no ill will toward either party either. A mutual decision that had ended up harder because after she had already moved back home, she had found out she was pregnant. That was the story he had been told, in the courthouse. They hadn’t been Banner’s yet but their step-father insisted they get their names changed as soon as possible, neither one of the boys made an argument.  
  
Now Bruce Banner was a father of two. His only saving grace was that they were grown and could for the most part take care of themselves. If they were any younger than sixteen it would have been a disaster for him. Bruce had been spending time watching them, getting to know how they were, but rarely interacted with them. He had noticed some quirks in each of them that they probably didn’t realize they had.  
  
Devon was a lot more confrontational than his brother was for instance. Hist reaction to situations, especially that involved Blaine, were more hostile. This didn’t happen so much at the apartment, but when they were out, it was something Bruce had to watch for closely. The boy always seemed to be on edge. He took care of Blaine, and Bruce sometimes thought that it may have been out of guilt, because he hadn’t been there to protect the other boy when S.H.I.E.L.D took him into custody. That late arrival had been something that ate at Devon, and he could tell.  
  
Blaine was a completely different story. He was at times very quiet and very reserved. He kept to himself a lot but when he was excited about something, everyone had to know about it. The first person he would go to was  
  
Devon, who would just sit and listen, sometimes for hours. Blaine also loved science. Bruce didn’t discover this until after the third week of the twins being with him. They had gone to Stark Tower in order for Bruce and Tony to work on a new project. They had been so engrossed in what they were doing that they hadn’t seen Blaine wander down. It had been simple tinkering, something had not been working, he had simply made it work. Once he started telling them about what he did, there was no stopping the kid.  
  
“He’s psychoanalyzing us again B.” Devon said not turning around.  
  
“No, that’s when he sits there and asks us all those questions about our childhood, right now he is is doing a behavioral study.” Blaine explained to his brother. “They’re different but he does both and I don’t think he realizes it. You do it to him too, I only know that because you start talking about all his quirks.” He finished as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.  
“Where did you get those?” Devon questioned and snatched the bag from him. “They aren’t that blonde kids are they?”  
“His name is Tommy.” Bruce sighed. “And no, I’m pretty sure he just stole those off the counter. I met up with Logan not long ago and he had a girl with him, about your age. She had baked a lot of extra so she left some behind.”  
  
“These are the best ever. You can’t have ANY.” Blaine told his brother, snatching the bag back. “You should invite her back. If she makes cookies like this…”  
  
“Wow, how easy it is for you to fall in love if they make cookies, but all those people falling at your feet before.” Devon laughed. “If they only knew.”  
  
“What do you mean falling at my feet? Nobody liked me.” Blained asked, confused.  
  
“As clueless as ever.” he laughed at his brother.  
  
“We have took talk about the meeting we had with the other Avengers today.” Bruce injected. Both boys became silent and he watched as they glanced at one another before Blaine turned his back completely to Bruce. “I know you don’t want to, but I need to know what we are going to do. Like we said back there we are not going to force anyone to go that doesn’t want to, and if that means the two of you would like to remain back, I will stay as well.” He sighed as he watched Blaine shut down, the way he always did with anything that involved S.H.I.E.L.D. Getting anything out of him about the time he had been imprisoned was a battle, unless Devon was the first to bring it up.Bruce knew bits and pieces, and while they hadn’t treated him as someone hostile, they had secluded him for the majority of the time. He was also aware of Blaine being drugged, but those details were few.”We were told that more than just the X-men and Fantastic 4 were being included.” Bruce added. “They will have a few young superpowered S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the training facility.”  
  
“Then we are…”  
  
“Do you have their names?” Blaine asked, trying not to sound interested.  
  
“Nicole Coulson and Ryan O’Hare.” Bruce answered, and he watched as Blaine’s entire demeanor changed. “Do you know them?” His son nodded.  
  
“They were the ones who would visit me. They brought me books and when I was too out of it to read on my own Nikki would read to me, or Ryan would tell me stories. They were the ones who talked them into letting me out.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Mhm. Nikki realized I liked cookies, and would sneak them to me when she could. I like them. Ryan has this BIG admiration for Hawkeye, he talked a lot about him.” Blaine explained. “If they are the two that will be there, I would be okay with going. It’s the older agents that I don’t like, Agent Coulson was the exception. But I also don’t like fighting.” He added.  
  
“You could at least learn the basics. You need something.” Devon told his brother, relaxing a bit after hearing that he would be okay going. He didn’t want to make anything a big ordeal. Blaine stared at his brother for a few moments. “You have to learn to defend yourself B. I am not going to always be there to fight your battles.”  
  
“But you’re so good at it.” Blaine replied back with a grin. Devon grabbed a pillow and hit Blaine in the face with it, causing the boy to yell out. Bruce shook his head and laughed as the two wrestled. He never really worried about them breaking anything, they always avoided things in there way. Bruce didn’t know how, but they did.

  


____________________________  
  
_A fourteen year old boy sat on a bench in a holding cell rocking back and forth, eyeing people as they walked by him. His glasses were broken and his curly hair hung down to obscure his view, and the boy looked absolutely terrified. Someone approached his cell door and he jumped up, scurrying to the back wall. Two men stood there for a moment, just staring at him.  
  
“This is the kid?” one asked. “He’s tiny. His step dad really called us in for him?”  
  
“There is more to the story than you know. Open up, I’m going to talk to him.”  
  
“Is that a good idea sir?”  
  
The other man motioned for the cell door to be opened, and the other agent did. The one who requested stepped in and shut the door behind him. “Hey kid.” he said gently as he sat on the bench the boy had occupied before. “I’m Agent Coulson. It’s just me now so you don’t have to be scared. I am sure everything that has happened has overwhelmed you quite a bit.” he paused, and when he received no answer pulled out a pair of glasses. “Your mom gave these to one of the agents that brought you here. She said you’re other ones had been broken during the fight, and she vouches for you, that it wasn’t your fault.” he stopped and waited again. “You have to give me something though kid. I have to have something to work with here, let’s start with something easy. What’s your name?”  
  
“Blaine” the boy said quietly and reached out to take the new glasses. “Thank you.” he whispered.  
  
“You’re welcome Blaine. Now, do you remember what happened?” Phil asked the young boy.  
  
“Dad hurt mom and I got really mad. I don’t remember anything else.” Blaine put his head down as he wiped the tears away. “When do I get to go home?”  
  
“I hope we can soon Blaine, right now you have to stay with us though. It’s to keep you safe.”  
  
“But nobody hurt me.”  
  
“Yes, but you hurt your dad.” Phill told him.  
  
“I don’t remember that. I would never...I ..” Blaine started panicking. “I want my brother, Devon. He has to be here, where is my brother.”  
  
“Ssh..Shh,” Phil said trying to calm the boy down. “I’m not blaming you, you didn’t know what was happening. You have a brother? Where was he?”  
  
“He stayed at school late. I went home and he always comes up and we eat our cookies together before dinner. We have to stay upstairs until Dad says so. But I didn’t. I just wanted a drink and I went and then he slapped Mama. I got really mad. I don’t remember though. I didn’t hurt anybody I swear. I don’t like to see people hurt, I don’t even hit my brother.” Blaine scrambled to tell him, tears streaming down his face.  
  
“I’m going to get you home as soon as I can Blaine.” the agent told him. “I’m going to get you moved to a different area. We’ll get all of this cleared up as soon as possible.” He said standing up and slipping back out of the cell. Blaine never saw him again after that._

_  
_

_________________________________

  


Devon sat in his room, a suitcase opened up on his bed and a few articles of clothing were thrown inside. Blaine had his open just outside the walk in closet, where he stood going through his array of clothes. The two sat in silence as they somewhat packed until Blaine walked out and sat next to his brother. “I have a dilemma.” He announced, holding a large box on his lap.  
  
“I swear to you, if those are your bow ties and you are calling it an issue, I’m going to burn them. All of them.” Devon said, not looking up from his phone until he heard a gasp from his brother, to which he gave him a glance and rolled his eyes at the offended look on the other boys face. “I can’t believe you even wear those.”  
  
“I like them. I’m sorry I can’t be all ripped jeans and leather. You are a walking stereotype Devon.”  
  
“You don’t wear socks with your high water pants and loafers. On top of that you wear button ups and bow ties.”  
  
“You know Dev, one day, I’m going to find someone in this world that finds me absolutely adorable, and you are going to wish you chose to dress as fashionably as I do.” Blaine smiled. “Now, help me out, which bow ties am I taking with me. “  
  
“They aren’t cool” Devon insisted.  
  
“Yes they are, bow ties are very cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Azari T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about Azari and someone he considers family makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new character that is introduced in this will be revealed more in the next series about the mutants invited to be apart of the Legacy Initiative. I also wrote this in one go and tried my best to check for inconsistencies in her accent. I know there are probably a few, I tried to tone it back a bit from the way I have written it in previous writing.

Chapter 6

The young man known as Azari stepped out of stark tower with his phone pressed against his ear. As soon as he had left, he called his mother, Ororo, who resided at Xavier’s School for the Gifted as a long time teacher and a leader to the X-men. It had been some time since he had gone to the school, usually it had just been visits for a few weeks during the summer and of course on holidays. Most of his time growing up had been spent in Wakanda, even after his parents divorce. He had been lucky, though his parents were separated, they were still very civil with each other and it had definitely made things easier for him as a boy. The distance had been hard, he had always been close to his mother, but he loved Wakanda too much to leave it permanently.  
  
As he spoke on the phone, he could only smile as his mother encouraged him to go forward as he had planned to do. She wanted him to do what was best for him, she always had. Being a hero had not been on the top of the list for the Prince of Wakanda, he knew it would potentially happen. His father had sent him to New York, to meet with the Avengers so he himself could get a better idea, T’Challa had made it very clear that whatever it was, it would be his decision and nobody else’s. Having that support from the two of them, was something he appreciated more than anything. He was able to make his own choices, and it allowed him to make mistakes growing up as well. It had taught him a different way to consider things in life.  
  
The other teenagers in the room had peaked his interest. They had a curious way about them and it drew Azari toward them. He loved to watch people, it was a good way of learning about them. He had seen the walls some of them had built up, he had noticed the anxiety that some held, and how relaxed some were. It was an interesting mix and when he looked at them he saw only individuals, not so much a team. He could tell all the siblings would be difficult to work with, they were all very protective of each other in one way or another, some were even very subtle about it.  
  
Azari had noticed how the red headed boy had remained close to the blond stark boy. How both of them kept the silver haired one in their eye sights. He had quickly picked up on the fact that the brunette girl and the sleeping boy had a very close relationship. How the redhead girl picked at the blond boy and he would just let it roll off, or even retaliate. Though the two seemed serious with each other, there was never any heat behind their words. The twin boys were very hesitant in trusting any of them. Azari had also noted that they did not like S.H.I.E.L.D. at all. One thing he needed to do was learn everyone’s name, it would be helpful for when they worked together in the future.  
  
The eighteen year old stopped just outside a small coffee shop. “I have to go now Mother. It was very nice speaking to you, maybe we can get lunch before I leave for California,” he suggested and stopped to listen to her. “Of Course, that sounds lovely. I love you as well.” He ended the call and walked into the coffee shop, stopping at the door and giving it a quick glance before spotting the person he was looking for. The girl had her hair in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face and a pair of dark sunglasses. She would have looked like any other teenager in there if her bangs hadn’t been pure white against her brunette hair. “Desiree.” He greeted as he approached her.  
  
“Azari!” She smiled and hugged him. “It’s so good t’ see y’ again.” Azari had forgotten how thick the girls accent was. Desiree LeBeau was someone who had become a constant fixture in Azari’s life when they were younger. His mother was her godmother, and Ororo held Desiree’s father very close to her heart, so even though they were not blood, they were family. “I thought I saw y’ out there but I wasn’ so sure.”  
  
“You were tracking my phone weren’t you?” He asked her as the two sat down at a table together. “I know your ways Desiree, and I know you knew what today was.”  
  
“Remind me again?” She asked innocently. “Ain’t sure if I know what y’ are talkin’ about ‘Zar.”  
  
“The meeting with the Avengers.” Azari said. “Ring a bell you nosy little girl.” The Cajun girl leaned back in her chair and laughed. “So. your intel was correct.” He told her. Even though Azari could not see her eyes behind the glasses she wore her entire face just lit up. “And you were specifically mentioned. I defended you again the blonde boy”  
  
“Thomas Stark?” She asked immediately. He looked at her incredulously. “I don’ like not knowin’ things Zar, y’ know this.” Desiree leaned down and pulled out a small binder. “I know all of ‘em.”  
  
“Desiree, how on earth do you have their files?”  
  
“Don’ go askin’ questions that y’ don’ really want the answers to.”  
  
"Is it the same way you found out about this entire thing?” Azari only received a nod from her. “Than I will not ask anything else.” he stopped speaking while he glanced over the files, seeing each of the photos. He paused at the red headed boy for a moment. Desiree watched him with a smile. “Don’t you dare.”  
  
“I didn’ say nuthin.”  
  
“If you do I will be sure to discuss with you your feelings about that Howlett boy.” Azari threatened as he turned to the next page which had been the boy who had been asleep for half the meeting.  
  
“Cute ain’t they. Both single too.” Desiree said before sipping her drink , a small smile playing at her lips. He looked at her with a slight glare, which only made her smile more. “Just sayin’, y’ could use a love life, it's pretty non existent.”  
  
“We are not here to discuss this. Maybe another time.” He told her, and received a shrug in response. “I am however very happy you gave me the information before I went in there. “

  


_____________________________________

  


_Azari sat in his small apartment alone as he ate dinner. The place had been paid for by his father for any trips he made to New York City. A majority of them were always to see his mother, but this time he had a bit of free time and decided to explore the city a little more than usual. He stood up and moved to the sink with his empty dishes, and as he turned around he jumped, a hand going to his chest immediately. “Desiree Marie!” he exclaimed as he watched her laugh. “That was not only not funny but if I had even heard you, it could have ended up in you being harmed.”  
  
“Don’ be so full of y’self.” The girl laughed. “I ain’t so sure you could take me tiger.”  
  
“That is the wrong feline and you are fully aware of this. What one earth are you doing here so late? I know for a fact that the school has a curfew.”  
  
“I told ‘em I was staying with y’. I heard y’ mama say y’ were in the city this week.” She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. “And I have some information that you will absolutely want to know.” Azari resigned himself into listening to the girl. It wasn’t uncommon for her to show up unannounced, it was a game she liked to play, and even Azari admitted he had done the same to her a few times.  
  
“What is the big news that you could not have just called me about.”  
  
“Because I kinda promised that I wouldn’t tell nobody until I knew exactly what was goin’ on, but I looked into it more, and the Avengers got a letter, which means y’ Papa got one. I don’ know the exact details though, which is why I am tellin’ y’.” Desiree started. “It is better if y’ don’ ask questions and just know that I have the information. It’ll keep y’ clear of any trouble.” She paused and took a deep breathe as Azari got comfortable on the couch to listen. “So, a friend and I intercepted a letter that was bein’ sent t’ the X-men, it is something called the Legacy initiative. When I looked more int’ it, it ain’t just the X-men, it’s the Avengers, Fantastic 4 and the Defenders, while the latter ain’t got nearly as many as the X-men and Avengers, they still are bein’ invited. I searched for the Avenger letter, I saw y’ name on it. I ain’t sure who the others in there are, but I know y’, and I trust y’ with everything Zar, which is why I am tellin y’.” she said, speaking relatively fast.  
  
“What do you want from me?” Azari questioned.  
  
“I jus’ wanna know if it’s legit and not somethin’ bein used cuz they know we got into their system. If this is somethin’ that give some of us an alternative to Xavier’s, which is great, it’s just, sometimes its suffocating and..”  
  
“You were on the X-men list?” he asked, cutting her off.  
  
“Oui,” she answered. “And if its real, I’m gonna leave Xavier’s before the letters come. I can go back home to Papa for a bit before headin’ out. They listed the trainin’ facility in California. I ain’t seen any sign of anyone knowin’ about this yet at Xavier’s, but there is an avenger meeting one week from today, and I can bet y’ papa is gonna call y’ sometime this week and suggest y’ go there.”  
  
“This is a lot to take in, and not be able to ask questions about.”  
  
“I know, and I’m sorry, I wish I could tell y’ more. We are still looking into more and gonna work on getting some answers before I meet with y’ again. After y’ meetin’, can we go to that cofee shop we always go to? We can talk there.”  
  
“Yes” Azari answered. “You have me curious as to what they will be offering us with this Legacy Initiative. It sounds very similar to how the Avengers were created, but if it were just that, they would not involve all of the others.”  
  
“I think it’s somethin’ big Azari, and whatever it is, I wanna one hundred percent be involved.”  
  
“You are one of kind Desiree.” He said fondly. “Why don’t you crash here tonight, we can have a movie marathon.”  
  
“Thought y’ would never ask.” She said standing up and going to the window, pulling a backpack into the apartment.  
  
“Of course you were prepared.” He laughed.  
  
____________________________

_  
_

Azari went to the end of the first tab that was filled with all the teenagers he had just seen at Stark Tower. The second tab was labeled X-men, and had a bit less information given to him. He looked at Desiree questioningly. “Mos’ of the Avengers are very public, that information ain’t anythin’ not known already. I can’t care details about mutants aroun’. If that were to end up in the wrong hands…” she trailed off.  
As he turned each page, he recognized several of the photos he passed. “They picked very talented students, unique choices as well.” he commented. “Were you aware that James’ older brother was offered a position as a trainer?”  
  
“Akihiro?” She asked. “That will be good for him. He ain’t very happy at Xavier’s.” she told him. “Jimmy will like it too, we gonna have to figure that out by the way, two James’ in the same facinity is gonna get confusin’”  
  
“We do not know if your James is going to say yes to going.” Azari pointed out.  
  
“He ain’t my James, and I can almost guarantee that if Akihiro is gonna be there, so will he. They got close recently.”  
  
“They called him Daken, why do you call him Akihiro?”  
  
“It’s his real name, what Daken translates to, it ain’t nothin’ but garbage and nobody should be called that.” Desiree told him.  
  
Azari gave her a nod. “Then I will call him that as well when I meet him.” he told her. He turned the next divider over. “These are the ones we were not told about, though, they did not seem happy with the Fantastic 4 from what I could tell. This young man,” Azari pointed to a younger photo of Kielar that had him with black hair. “Is the same one that is listed with the Avengers, so this may have been put together before his move, this one is his sister.” he explained.  
  
“Neither one of ‘em are actually related to a person in the Fantastic 4, that was another file we got.” She said and pulled out a small folder. “They’re twins. There birth Papa is Pietro Maximoff, there Mama is the Inhuman Crystal, they have an older sister named Luna,” Desiree revealed. “Not only that, but there is a possible other sibling. We can’t confirm that yet.”  
  
“It does make a little more sense. I was curious to know why Pietro and Wanda were not at the meeting, it must have been discussed beforehand.” Azari said looking up. “You and your friend really did research. I am glad you have shared this with me. I do hope you decide to go. I have made my decision already and would like to be able to fight with you at my side.”  
  
“I’m already planning on packing when I get back to Xavier’s and wait for the phone call back in Louisiana. I am gonna assume they will be sendin’ letters to each parent, considerin’ I’m under age, Papa is gonna need to be asked.”  
  
The two stood up and hugged each other, remaining for a moment. “I will see you again soon. Behave. I do not want to hear of another riot.” Azari smiled as he started walking toward the door.  
  
“For the record that last one wasn’ my fault Azari!” Desiree called to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think!


	7. Dakota Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more about Dakota Potts 
> 
> Character belongs to @adictedtobadguys56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was different to write because not only is it an OC but it isn't one of mine. I absolutely adore Dakota though and I am so happy to have permission to use her in this story.

Chapter 7-

_Dakota Potts sat at a table alone looking over her papers for school. Across the way she saw a group of girls sitting around Karla Storm, comforting her because of what happened to her brother. It took a lot for something to really piss the red head off, but when it happened, there was usually an explosion. That was why she was staying back, that and to her left, at another table was Tommy. She knew he was there because that was where he always sat with his friend. With Kielar being in the hospital, and the two of them had already missed two days of school that week, well they didn’t have a choice but to be there. The girl had decided to give Tommy some space, but remain nearby, because she knew how he was at the moment, and it scared her. It was also suggested by her mother that she remain far from Karla, especially after the little display at the hospital.  
  
That was what she planned to do. Dakota would swear to that. But then those girls had to approach her brother, and he was in no shape to defend himself on his own. She quietly started packing her bag up as she watched them sit around Tommy. When she finished, she stood up and walked over to him. “Hey, we should head to the library for study hall” She told him, not acknowledging the others at the table. Tommy only nodded in response and went to grab his bag when one of the girls grabbed his arm.  
  
“We were about to have a discussion with Mr. Stark.” The girl, Tiffany, said. Dakota remembered her from her her History class, not very bright if she recalled.  
  
“Well save it because we have to go.” she replied with a forced smile.  
  
“You aren’t his type you know, he prefers the muscled football types with mental issues.” Tiffany said. “You know, Karla told us that if you had just stayed away from Kielar, well, he would have been fine. But you, you had to go and sprinkle your fairy dust on him.”  
  
Dakota moved Tommy away from the table and stood between him and Tiffany. “And here I thought it was 2037. Look, it's probably best you stop speaking because you are going to send us back about two decades. This school has a zero tolerance on LGBTQ and Mutant hate. You would know this if you picked up the hand book.” She watched as Tiffany rolled her eyes and one of her friends leaned in and whispered something. Dakota took a moment to make a note of where exactly the camera’s were so she could avoid them, or use them to her advantage. “If you have something to say just spit it out.”  
  
“We have nothing to say to you, just Stark.” another girl spoke up. Erin if Dakota recalled, in her english class. “We want to make sure he understands that this was his fault. He might try and blame Karla, but he was the one he turned Kielar into some freak.”  
  
“He was perfectly happy on the football team before he started hanging out with him. Then suddenly sophomore year he doesn’t want to play anymore? What a coincidence?” Mariah said.  
  
“If you are done. Let me give you a little lesson. First, the little stunt you pulled it what caused Kielar to go over the edge. It wasn’t Tommy who sent those pictures, it wasn’t Tommy who sent that text to the entire school, no it was your little cult. Do you want to know whatTommy did for Kielar, compared to what Karla did? You know what I don’t give a shit, let me tell you. Tommy gave Kielar a safe place to go when he didn’t feel safe at home. Tommy let Kielar know that it was okay to just be who you are when there were others calling him a freak. It was TOMMY who was comforting Kielar after his sister cornered him just before school and told him that he was disgusting for the way he dressed and who he could potentially love. It was TOMMY who went searching for Kielar after the football team decided to jump him and it was TOMMY who sat by Kielar’s side while his sister went home and slept in her bed. Do not ever come at my brother like that again. You do not know the first thing about what is going on and you will never know the truth. So you can tell your little friend, that you are so quick to defend, that it wasn’t Tommy who sent her brother where he is now. I don’t even know how she could have done that to her brother, let alone twin.” Dakota said, now in Tiffany’s face. The cafeteria had quieted down as she spoke. She hadn’t realized that she had gotten so loud. Tommy reached out and grabbed her hand and all she could do was nod. “Yeah, we should go TJ, nothing more to do here.”  
  
After the last bell Dakota walked into the office. The receptionists looked at her, and the girl just held out a file folder. “Everything is there, I’m withdrawing from this school. My alternative is listed in there as required, and my mother signed and approved everything just as it was instructed.” She informed the older woman behind the desk. “I have already cleared out my locker, as today is my last day, as written on the paper.  
  
The woman looked through all the paperwork Dakota provided her. She glanced up again through her glasses. “Everything seems to be in place. I will have this entered into the system as soon as possible. Thank you Miss Potts, and good luck with your online studies.” Dakota gave her a smile and nod before turning to walk out of the office.  
  
As she did though she pulled out her phone and dialed James Rogers number. “Hey James, it’s Dakota. I was just calling to ask if you could pick Tommy up from school tomorrow, Tony and Steve told him he wouldn’t be driving this week. Just give me a call back and I will give you the details.” She hung up and slipped the phone away as she hurried down the stairs and to her own car where she met Tommy to head home._

_  
_

_______________________________

  


“Yes mom, we had a meeting earlier. Everyone has gone back home or is in their room packing.” Dakota said as she sat in front of her computer, video chatting with her mother. She hadn’t waited a bit before making the call, wanting to take care of some of the packing before she got caught up in the video chat.  
  
“I just wanted to make sure, I didn’t know if this was going to be a set thing to happen, but Tony wanted to make sure everything was fine just in case. I really did want to be there for the meeting.” Pepper told her.  
  
“It’s fine really, you didn’t miss much if I’m being honest. It went as you would expect it to. We also sat down after and spoke about a few things, Kielar, me, Tommy, James and Mara. Steve, Tony and Natasha wanted to make sure we knew what was happening and that they would support us with whatever decision we made.” Dakota told her as she braided her hair. “So I will be out there in three days with the others, if that wasn’t clear.”  
  
“It was.” Pepper said. “You have a good night okay? I will see you when you get here. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too mom. Goodnight.” She said and ended the call. She let out a sigh as she leaned back in the chair and shut her eyes for a moment. “Alright,” Dakota started to tell herself. “Get a cup of tea and head to bed, we can call it a night.” She got up and started down the hallway but paused at Tommy’s door that had been left cracked open. When she peered inside she saw the mess that was in his room. It was like a hurricane had his it.  
  
“I know you’re there” Tommy called out from somewhere in the room. “I have a motion detector near the door that let’s me know when someone approaches.”  
  
“Paranoid much?” Dakota laughed stepping into the room. “What happened here?”  
  
“Oh this? Just picking what I should take. That pile over there is what I’m keeping here.” he informed her by motioning to the entire left side of the room. “And over here is maybe, what’s on the bed is going.”  
  
“Tommy, you have six pairs of skinny jeans on the bed and three tops.”  
  
“It’s a process Ko Ko. It just takes time.” He said as kielar brought his suitcase in. “You’re done already Kie?”  
  
“Yes.” he said simply. “Do you need help?”  
  
“I’ll leave you two. Good luck Kie.”  
  
“Thanks I’ll need it Dakota.”  
  
She walked back out and to the kitchen. After making her tea she took a seat at the table.It had become a routine to do this before bed. The tea helped her relax and she was able to sleep after having a cup. Dakota looked back towards the hall where the light was bright from Tommy’s room, and she could hear laughing from the two friends. She knew she had made the right choice to go with them. She looked down at her watch as it started beeping, alerting her that someone was in the system of Stark Tower. “Just in time, Happy, let them see the files for Today, September 15, 2038.” She said and waited for the AI to respond.  


**Yes Miss Potts  
**

“Alright Sarah, what are you specifically looking for tonight?” She asked as she brought up a hologram from her watch showing her all of the intruders activities.  


**The intruder is not Miss Ross tonight Miss Potts**  


“Have you identified who it is?”  


**Yes, it is Agent Nicole Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D**  


“That’s interesting. S.H.I.E.L.D has no business in our system.”  


**The same could be said for Miss Ross and Miss LeBeau**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll thought!


	8. James Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about James Rogers and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One two more chapters after this! Hope ya'll are enjoying this!

Chapter 8

  


_The gym was a place you could often find the son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov. They had one in there home, both of them, and James Rogers often visited. Whether to burn off energy or to let his frustrations out. That was where he had been for the past hour. It had been a few days since he was supposed to go to his dads, and it had been cancelled last minute, leaving him angry. It wasn’t until his mom had explained to him what was happening that he had calmed down, and then he was upset with himself. He knew better than to think he dad wouldn’t have an actual reason for cancelling. James couldn’t even remember the last time he had to postpone a weekend with him.  
  
As he came out of the gym and back to his room as he wiped the sweat from his face. His phone was flashing from a missed phone call and he quickly picked it up. He was a bit surprised at the name that popped up as well, Dakota Potts never called him, he just had the number because his dad and Tony suggested they all swap them. He dialed his voicemail and hit send, listening to her message. “Hey James, it’s Dakota. I was just calling to ask if you could pick Tommy up from school tomorrow, Tony and Steve told him he wouldn’t be driving this week. Just give me a call back and I will give you the details”  
  
The message left James a bit confused, Dakota drove as well, Tommy hadn’t been in any trouble recently so he didn’t know why he would have his driving privileges taken away. He tried to think of reasons why he would need to pick his younger brother up, and why it was Dakota asking him to pick Tommy up and not Steve or Tony. After listening to the message he called Dakota, who immediately answered. “Hey..” he started but was immediately cut off by her and listened to her explanation. “Okay. I can pick him up. You said tomorrow he’s going to visit Kielar right? I’ll get him there.” James reassured her. “Don’t worry about it.” The only stayed on the phone for another minute or so before the girl rushed off the phone. “Alright then..” he mumbled and quickly showered before heading into the living room. “Hey mom,” he greeted Natasha as he grabbed a pear from the counter. “I’m picking Tommy up from the school tomorrow and taking him to see Kielar.”  
  
“Okay, good. I was going to see if you wanted to do a midweek visit. I’m glad you are going to spend time with your brother.” Natasha told him. “Mara’s going over to Francis’ house tomorrow.”  
  
“Are you and Clint going on a date?” James asked leaning forward onto the counter. She turned toward him. “What? It’s a solid question. You two have been eyeing each other for awhile.”  
  
“We have not. James don’t be ridiculous.” she said “And stop eating you’re going to ruin your dinner.” she scolded as he grabbed an orange.  
  
“When have I ever ruined my dinner? Don’t worry I will eat your awful lasagna.” He told her with a grin.  
  
“My lasagna is not awful, I don’t understand why you and Steve say that. Mara eats it just fine.”  
  
“Mara hides it when you aren’t looking and then we usually go for a walk and get food. It’s pretty bad.”  
  
“You are a brat James. Now get out.” She said as she grabbed a knife to use. As she turned around, her son was already gone. “And just for that I’m still making lasagna!” she called out, only to hear laughing in return._

  


__

__

_________________________________________

  


James fell face first onto his bed. He was still in Stark tower and probably would be for the next couple of nights. He didn’t detest the idea of going to California, no that part was fine. He wanted to be able to explore different options of training, and with Steve and Tony going as well, he would get that. Growing up he had received self defense at a young age from Steve, and when he was older Natasha took over his training, his dad had been officially retired, though they did spar from time to time. It wasn’t the training or the people, not it was one thing in particular.  
  
The expectations.  
  
He knew the Avengers. He had known them his entire life, and while he wasn’t particularly close to the other teenagers, they weren’t going to expect him to be the best,or maybe he just hoped they wouldn’t. He loved his dad, he really did but it was a lot to live up to, and it just wasn’t for him. James knew that the world would one day expect him to be the new Captain America, probably even other young heros.  
  
So yes, the expectations people had of him was the worst thing about it. He was dreading that conversation with Steve. Who was going to take over the name? Tommy? Just the thought made James laugh to himself. He loved his brother but he was too much of a tech head to really take over for Steve, hell, James didn’t even feel bad laughing at the thought because Tommy would have been laughing too if it was even suggested.  
  
He also hated packing.  
  
“James?” Steve asked standing in the doorway.  
  
“Yeah Pops?” he asked rolling over.  
  
“We’re ordering chinese before your Mom or Tony attempts to cook for everyone. You want your usual?” He asked. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, just thinking about stuff. And Yes, my usual, orange chicken, and fried rice.” James said as he sat up. “You ready to come out of retirement?”  
  
“Well, you boys are older now. I retired to help raise you. Going on on all those missions and missing everything, I couldn’t do it anymore.”  
  
“Especially after they tried to take Tommy from you and Tony huh?” James asked. “I don’t remember a whole lot of that time, but I remember the two of you being really upset.”  
  
Steve took a deep breathe. “Yes. It was really hard and it really opened our eyes a bit. They had suggested that Tony just created TJ out of boredom and experimentation, just to see if he could. It wasn’t the case, at all. Tony was ready to just take Tommy and leave the country, but I convinced him to stay and fight, to prove that we wanted a child together, that had our DNA, and we won.” Steve said. “Tony spent two years researching and getting everything right. He didn’t even attempt until he knew for sure it would work, and we weren’t going to try the cloning process more than once, if it hadn’t worked the first time, we were going to adopt.”  
  
“Wow, I didn’t even realize how much time he spent beforehand. Mom always said I should talk to you about all of this.”  
  
“All you have to do is ask son.” Steve told him. “You do know Tommy was not to replace you right?”  
  
“I’m irreplaceable Pops, besides I like being an older brother. Even if he is breakable.” James said. Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. “Look I heard stories from Uncle Bucky about you with no muscle trying to take on everyone.”  
  
“He needs to stop telling you those stories.” Steve said just as they heard a small explosion from the other room. The two took off toward the kitchen only to see Tony, Tommy, and Kielar hiding behind the counter while the microwave was smoking. “What happened?”  
  
“We realized it and it was too late.” Tommy answered, not really giving an answer. “I mean, dad did it.”  
  
“We need a new microwave, I’ve already ordered one.” Tony assured them.  
  
“You know, if this were any other family, I would be concerned.” James said standing next to Steve with his arms crossed. “I don’t know how you do it everyday, I’m just here when I want to be.”  
  
“Well, in California that will be different. And Tony won’t be allowed in the kitchen.” Steve said.  
  
“Way to go dad, banned from your own kitchen.” Tommy laughed.  
  
“I think the kids should learn how to cook” Steve continued, and all three boys looked at him in shock. “That’s an idea we can pass around. There will be so many of them there, no reason for us to order out or for us to do all the work, and if they refuse to, we’ll send Natasha in there.”  
  
“I make a mean grilled cheese.” Kielar spoke up.  
  
“Well be prepared to make fifty of them Kie. Because we will all want one if Mom is the cook.” James laughed.

  


___________________________

  


_James sat outside the school for fifteen minutes waiting for Tommy. He had been watching all the students pile out and wondered where his brother could be. It wasn’t like him to stay behind, he had no after school functions. Clicking the lock on his door James jogged up the steps into the school. The halls were empty, and he wandered around a bit until he heard something down another hallway. As he made his way toward the sounds, he saw a group of boys in letterman jackets, and then Tommy thrown against the lockers. One of the boys went to grab his brother as he approached, and James slammed his fist against the lockers to get their attention.  
  
“There a problem?” James asked them, as they all stopped and looked at him. One of them backed away almost immediately, seemingly recognizing who James was. “That guy, he seems smarter than the rest of you. Now why are you messing with him?”  
  
“Who the hell are you.”  
  
“James Rogers, Hey TJ, you okay?” He asked his brother who gave him a thumbs up. “He’ll be coming with me now. And if I hear that any of you put your hands on him, we’ll take this a step further.”  
  
“You another one of his..” one boy started, before kid who had backed away grabbed him. “What’s your deal?”  
  
“That’s his brother.”  
  
“Looks like you are afraid of someone in my family.” Tommy laughed wiping blood from under his nose. “Don’t want Daddy to find out about your extracurricular activity?”  
  
Before anyone could stop one of the boys, Tommy was punched in the stomach, and James immediately grabbed him and through the boy away before standing in front of his brother. Tommy slowly stood back up, moving beside his brother. “Think we can take them?”  
  
“Well, one way to find out.” James said. “Try not to die.”  
  
It wasn’t even an hour later that the two boys were found in the stark living room, James bandaging Tommy up, an ice pack on his nose. Dakota walked into the room. “What the hell! You were supposed to pick him up from school not beat the living hell out of him.” She exclaimed.  
  
The two boys rolled their eyes. “Drama queen.” Tommy said. “He didn’t do this. It would have been a lot worse if he hadn’t shown up. “We’re going to see Kielar after he’s done.”  
  
“You had one job James,” Dakota continued.  
  
“Look, I get it, he’s beat up, and I could have handled it on my own. I would have too. You need to remember though that he isn’t just a Stark. We don’t stay down, and we won’t give up a fight. They won’t be messing with TJ anymore.” James said. “And that’s not because I took care of them, it's because we both did.” he paused. “Alright, let’s head to the hospital so you can see Kielar and tell him about your battle.”  
  
“I literally took out one guys James. You act like I took out all five, it was one and he was the smallest.”  
  
“It was more than I thought you would take out.” James laughed.  
  
“Jerk.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	9. Mara Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses on Mara Romanov
> 
> Character by: LeviathanNightmareGirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter everyone! I hope you have enjoyed reading everything. This is the first in a series introducing the characters. This set was the Avengers and their kids, I have many more to write.

Chapter 9-  
While Stark Tower was home to several members of the Avengers, it remained a mystery to others. Mara sat at the desk in the room Tony had given her three years ago when she had first come to visit. The tower still had many places she had not explored, but tonight wasn’t going to be a time for that. She was staying the night because James and Natasha were as well, but there had already been plans set with Francis. Natasha had known, and suggested she give in a little extra time before they would meet up. Mara had simply agreed knowing her friend would probably be spending a little time with his father after the meeting they had just had.  
  
It wasn’t an ideal situation, and Mara wasn’t one hundred percent on board with the whole thing. One thing she knew though was that her brother and Francis were currently good with it, and right now, that was good enough for her. With all the adults there, Mara doubted that anyone else would try anything, it was still unnerving to the girl in a way that she wouldn’t be able to verbally express. Something bothered her about the whole idea, and she couldn’t pinpoint it, at least not yet.  
  
Looking down at the surface in front of her she picked up a piece of cloth, and a knife, carefully wiping it down. Mara stared at it for a moment before sighing and placing the knife back down and rolling the entire pack up, slipping it into her bag. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door and opened it. “Yes?” She questioned seeing her brother, James standing there.  
  
“We’re ordering chinese. You want anything?” He asked.  
  
“No thank you, I will be eating with Francis tonight.” She informed him. “Are we staying here all night and going home tomorrow?” Mara questioned, grabbing her overnight bag and placing it on the bed. “We always pack one just in case, but I wasn’t sure what we were doing.”  
  
“That is because you are hiding out in here. They’re putting on movie, come hang out with us until your friend messages you. You don’t have to be alone.” James paused. “You going to be okay with going to this new training place? I know you said you were but,” he asked leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. “You don’t seem as into as the others.”  
  
“I’m not. I don’t dislike the idea, but its another place to be. As long as my family is there I will be fine. There will just be a lot of people I do not know as well, and not knowing them is unnerving.” She admitted.  
  
“My dad has a list. I could probably get files on all of them by the end of the night if you want to know anything.”James told her with a smile. “But sometimes it’s better to get to know people in person and not through sheets of paper.”  
  
“Be careful, you are starting to sound like Steve.” Mara laughed.  
  
“Don’t tell me that, I’m only nineteen, I do not need to sound like him yet.”  
  
“I will be fine, thank you for checking on me.”  
  
“We’re family. There was no question about me being there for you, if you need anything just let me know. I’ll be there.” James said.  
  
“And the same is for you. Especially if you want someone’s number.”  
  
“Are we really back on that?” James asked her. “Because I don’t know if you saw or heard right, maybe even imagining things.”  
  
“I know what I heard Red.” She told him standing up. “I think you said something about a movie, yes?”  
  
“Yeah, it tends to happen when most of the family is together. Let’s go.”

  


___________________________

  


_Francis and Mara sat in front of a computer watching videos on youtube silently. Every so often the two would wince or be surprised by something that played on the screen but for the most part they said there cringing. Francis finally rolled his eyes and sighed. “Seriously Mar, these are just getting old. I mean, they all do the exact same thing, nothing is daring or remotely funny.” the boy complained. “What happened to testing your own limits and doing real crazy shit, not this.” he motioned to the video on the screen.  
  
“Well, what should we do then? I thought this entertained you.” Mara said as she put the laptop on the table. “It’s not like we can start our own channel. “ there was silence for a moment and Mara watched her friend and the idea sunk in. “No. Francis. This will not be a good idea. Our parents will not support the idea.”  
  
“They don’t have to know, nobody has to really know it’s us, we can have our own alias’ and uniforms that we only wear on film. And masks, masks are super cool and we can make them all high tech.” Francis told her jumping up. “Just imagine the amount of views we would get scaling the side of the empire state building, we know how to do that.”  
  
“That would be considered Illegal.” Mara told him.  
  
“Well. what about the Statue of Liberty?”  
  
“Also illegal.”  
  
“Oh! What if that's our thing, going places that nobody else would dare go to in the middle of the night! Imagine having a snack on the roof of the white house, we should write these down.This is genius.” Francis exclaimed. “Imagine how much money we could make just by the amount of views we would get.  
  
“Or incredibly stupid.”  
  
“If you don’t want to do this, I’ll do this on my own.” Francis told her. “It’ll give me something to do in my free time.”  
  
“I am almost certain if you do this on your own you will be arrested every single time because you will want to yell something at the top of your lungs, attention whore.”  
  
“Then you’re in?” He asked excitedly.  
  
“It would be even worse if I weren’t involved. What are we going to call it genius?”  
  
“We we can’t call it anything with our names, I could be called Bow, since using a bow is sorta my thing.” He suggested. “You can...you can be Ho, describes you perfectly.”  
  
“Francis!”  
  
“What you called me a whore not even five minutes ago, besides, I am not shaming you, that would be totally wrong. You be you, and you know I will never judge you for that.”  
  
“Thanks for the support after calling me a ho.” Mara said rolling her eyes and Francis let out a laugh before she started laughing. “Jerk, fine, I guess we can be Bow and Ho, or Ho and Bow.”  
  
“I call dibs! I came up with the idea and the names.” Francis yelled.  
  
“I am right here, no need to yell Flit.” She told him as he grabbed the computer. “We should use stealth gear, I believe I have some at hom.”  
  
“Dad has some that I can use too. “ He said. “Alright! Channel made! Where should we go first?”  
  
“Well, scaling the Empire State building sounded good.”  
  
“Knew you were just playing hard. We need to write down ALL our ideas.” He told her, as he bumped his shoulder against hers. Natasha walked in and Francis shut the computer. “Hi Aunt Nat, how’s it going.”  
  
“Fine Francis, what kind of trouble are you getting into with Mara?”: Natasha asked. The teens looked at each other and then back to her.  
  
“Nothing” they answered together.  
  
“Uh huh, last time you did that, there was jumping off the roof onto the trampoline and flipping into the swimming pool. Which was hard to explain to the owner of the house when he heard screaming and called the cops.”  
  
“Oh it’s nothing like that.” Francis said tucking the computer under his arm as he got up and walked over to Natasha kissing her cheek. He went to the from door. “It’s even better!”  
  
Natasha looked at her daughter who just shrugged. “It is probably better you don’t ask.” Mara suggested._

_  
_

_____________

  


Halfway through the movie Mara’s phone buzzed and all eyes went to her. “Francis is here, we will be back soon.” She said and hurried out of the room, toward the elevator. Natasha shook her head, as Steve and Tony both looked at her, waiting for there to be some sort of answer.  
  
“They have a Vlog that they do, challenges they set for themselves and hope that they don’t get arrested. It’s really better if you don’t know.” Natasha said. “Clint and I found it on accident.”  
  
“Wait what’s their name?” Tommy asked, his interest suddenly peeked.  
  
“The many Adventures of Bow and Ho” Natasha told them, and suddenly, Tommy and Dakota both started choking on their popcorn. “I take it you follow them?”  
  
“Well, yes.” Dakota said. “And, if you followed closely then you would know what their next target was. They’re making some sort of announcement from…”  


**Mr. Stark, there are two intruders on the landing pad  
******

  
“Thank you Friday.” Tony said taking a deep breathe. “You knew about this and didn’t tell us Dakota?”  


**Of course sir, they are currently climbing on the tower letters.**

  
  
“They’re harmless, they literally climb buildings and eat.” Dakota shrugged. “I really don’t see a threat.” she paused, “oh look they’re live! I’m going to hook it to the T.V.”

  
  


“Hey guys! Bow and Ho here at the top of Stark tower which was surprisingly easy to climb. We have some news we wanted to share tonight,” Francis’ voice came through the t.v distorted.  
  
“This will be our last vlog for at least a month, we are preparing for a big move.” Mara added, her voice the same as Francis’. “We will be expanding our adventures.”  
  
“We are going to..”  
  
“The West coast!” they said together before laughing.  
  
“So we are taking a break and will let you know as soon as we get settled in next month” Francis told them. “This is Bow ,”  
  
“And Ho.”  
  
“Signing off.”

  
  


  


Natasha let out a long exasperated sigh and refused to look at any other person in the room. “I know.”  
  
“No Nat, you don’t.” Steve said. “What exactly….”  
  
“We monitor it. Since we discovered the channel we have been keeping a close eye on everything, obviously we missed the last video or we would have known they were coming here. They tend to only give hints though.” Nat explained.  
  
“It was really easy.” Tommy said said. “The lights that shine as big as his ego. Yeah, that gave it away immediately. I actually forgot it was happening.Can we watch the movie.”  
  
“They also cheated, the system says Clint Barton used his key for roof access.” Dakota laughed. “They’re clever. No work was put into that.”  
  
Mara walked back in the room. “Is it okay if Flit finishes the movie with us?” she asked motioning toward her friend.  
  
“As long as you promise to never broadcast Stark Tower on your blog again.” Tony answered, and the two froze. “And make sure you give that access card back to your dad.”  
  
“Yes sir…” Francis said. “I can stay?”  
  
“Regrettably.” Tony mumbled.  
  
“Cool! I call sitting next to the sexy redhead!” He exclaimed.  
  
“Does he not have a filter?” Tony asked Natasha.  
  
“No, no he doesn’t, Francis there is more than one red head in this room”  
  
“Well, it's not you Aunt Nat, no offense but we’re really hoping that you and Dad will finally get together.” Francis said and Mara let out a loud sigh. “What?” he asked sitting next to the open spot next to James. “C’mon Snow, there’s room for you.” he paused and turned to James. “Francis Barton, nice to officially meet you.”  
  
“James Rogers…” the other boy responded hesitantly. Natasha and Steve both watched their son silently. The two ignored Tommy’s snickers off to the side, and the grumble after when Kielar elbowed him.  
  
“If I’m making you uncomfortable I can move,” Francis offered.  
  
“No, you’re fine...it’s fine.” James said and turned bright red.  
  
“Cool.” Francis said with a grin on his face.  
  
“Oh Flit, what am I going to do with you?” Mara mumbled, sitting on the floor near him.


	10. A group of remarkable people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of bonding, and of course arriving at the new training facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It has been 12 years since I have really written and this felt amazing to put on here. So, enjoy!

Chapter 10-

  


Three days had passed quickly for the families, and on the last night they filled Stark Tower and all the rooms it had. There was a person at every turn, and it had been sometime since the tower had been this busy. Many of the kids hid themselves in the room they were given, it wasn’t that none of them wanted to actually be around each other, it was just that the ones who already did know one another tended to migrate toward each other. Small talk had happened at dinner, but as soon as it was over, they all scattered.  
  
In the living room there was a loud crash, which brought quite a few of the teeangers out, more out of curiosity than anything. Kielar was leaning against a wall, which now had a hole in it. Tony kneeled down next to the boy checking him over before helping him up. Keilar froze as soon as he knew they had an audience. Tony turned to where Kielar was looking. “You okay kid?”  
  
“Yes.” Kielar responded quickly. “Sorry about that.” He told the others. “We’re just working on a few things before tomorrow.” the boy tried to explain.  
  
“You had to be moving pretty fast to hit the wall and leave a mark like that. You have powers?” Francis asked him. Kielar glanced at Tony, who gave him a slight nod to encourage him.  
  
“I am a mutant.” He announced to the room. “I’m not a mutate like the Fantastic 4, in fact, the only connection to them that I have is the fact that Johnny adopted me. I know a few of you knew that..but..” Kielar said, obviously nervous.  
  
“Hey man, it’s cool. Thanks for being honest with us. We didn’t really get a booklet about everyone so, that’s real cool you share that.” Francis said. “I was supposed to join S.H.I.E.L.D on my eighteenth birthday, obviously ditched that idea.”  
  
“Are we really sharing now?” Dakota asked rolling her eyes.  
  
“I don’t like the idea that S.H.I.E.L.D has their hands in this new project, but I trust the Avengers.” Mara admitted to the room. The others looked around at each other and it fell silent for a bit.  
  
“I’m technically a clone.” Tommy piped up as he walked over to Kielar. “Most of you were as young as I was when it went to trial so you probably don’t remember anything about it. But yeah, government tried to have me removed from my home. They said that I was nothing but an experiment that happened to work. S.H.I.E.L.D was the one who informed them about my existence and how ”  
  
“Wow.” Devon said, his eyes wide in surprise.He glanced at him brother. “So I guess S.H.I.E.L.D is the center of a lot of our problems…” he commented. “They kept my brother for two years. They wouldn’t let me near him.”  
  
“And they arrested me because our step-dad is a politician and happened to know somebody on the inside. I found out I was supposed to be released a month after my arrest, and instead they added twenty-three more months and gave me no outside contact with the world.” Blaine admitted.  
  
“I don’t want to be compared to my parents?” James admitted. “I get asked a lot if I’m going to take up the shield one day, and I don’t really think it’s for me.” he told them. “I want to go to California, meet the others that were chosen and find my own place. I know I want to be a hero, I just don’t want to follow in the exact footsteps.” The teenagers all found a spot and took a seat as Tony tended to Kielar, a small bracelet place around his wrist. The other adults had filed in when the kids had started opening up to each other.  
  
“That’s the thing though, we aren’t them.” Dakota says. “And we shouldn’t have to me, it’s why I decided to go, because they let us have that choice. I could have said no, but the thought of being left behind, I don’t like it. Besides, I wasn’t lying when I said Tommy can’t stay out of trouble. If we end up going public as a team, someone has to be there to help clean up his messes.”  
  
“Plan to clean up Francis’ mess too” Mara said with a laugh. “He’s a disaster.”  
  
“I am not.” he argued.  
  
“I knew about the meeting before it happened.” Azari admitted and everyone turned to the eighteen year old standing off to the side. “I was suggested that it might be about a new initiative that was brought to the Avengers table.”  
  
“Did your source have files on each of us?” Dakota questioned, and Azari nodded.  
  
“Yes, however, my source also showed files of others that were to be invited. They did not only focus on this group.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure I know who it was.” Dakota told him. “But I won’t reveal it unless you are willing to.”  
  
“I would rather not say at this time, just know that it was not malicious in nature.” Azari told them. “The person just likes to be well informed, and is cautious around new people.”  
  
“Anymore surprises?” Francis asked. “I think Kitten here had the biggest one.”  
  
“It wasn’t a competition.” Mara said.  
  
“Why don’t we all call it a night, we have to be at the airport early tomorrow.” Tony suggested to the group. Tommy glared at him. “What TJ?”  
  
“Why are we flying commercially? We have a private jet.” He asked. “You know I don’t do well in coach.”  
  
“That made you sound like a pompous jerk.” Dakota shook her head. “But luckily I actually know you, and know that you didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
“I booked us in first class.” Tony said. “I don’t do well in coach either.”  
  
“See, it’s hereditary.” Tommy said.  
  
“Yeah, rich boy problems.” Francis laughed.

  


*****************  
  
The next morning the large group sat in the airport with their bags, not a single one of them looked remotely happy. Steve looked around the large area and shook his head. “So, how much longer until you tell them that we have a private plane Tony.” he asked his husband.  
  
“Figure I’ll let them sweat a little longer, no need to get them riled up this early in the morning.” Tony yawned. Steve laughed and leaned over giving him a kiss. “You still think this whole thing is a good idea?”  
  
“I think letting them make their own decisions was the best idea. I would not have gone if the boys had said no.”  
  
“Me neither, I’m just worried it might be too soon for some of them, but some of the Xavier students have already contacted Pepper, and that might be helpful for a few of our kids.” Tony told him. “Do you know when Bucky, Daken and the other guy they added are going to arrive.”  
  
“His name is Josh Foley, he’s a healer and they are sending him as our doctor for the facility. I”m not entirely sure when they will be there, Daken said he would be picking each kid up that accepted the invitation, he wouldn’t say how he intended to do that.”  
  
“Is he a good idea to have around? He’s a loose cannon Steve. I know we agreed to it, but I’m second guessing it.” Tony admitted.  
  
“Second guessing what?” Clint asked leaning over the back of the chair.  
  
“Nosy, this is between us.” Tony glared at him.  
  
“All of you worry too much. It’s going to be fine. If I heard right when I wasn’t eavesdropping, it’ll be like having Logan around, just more murdery and less old.”  
  
“I’m sure that wasn’t helpful Clint.” Natasha said appearing next to him. Tony let out an exaggerated sigh and Steve laughed. “Look, it’s your own fault for bringing us here this early Stark, and you left me with all of them. I think your son is at the starbucks demanding them to add four extra pumps of espresso to his coffee.”  
  
“Is that a Stark Industry plane?” Francis suddenly exclaimed. “Badass! Will there be strippers?”  
  
“Flit!” Mara exclaimed.  
  
“He’s cute.” Azari laughed. “Needs more of a filter, but it suits him.” Mara stared at Azari and then smile. “Yes?” he asked.  
  
“Nothing.” She answered and hurried away, grabbing Francis and dragging him away, shoving food into his mouth to shut him up.  
  
“I’m going to go grab Tommy, and Kielar too since he’s looking at the menu.” Steve said. “How is it the Banners are the only ones not making a scene?”  
  
“Because Steve, all three of them are passed out.” Natasha motioned. “I swear they can sleep anywhere.”  
  
It took half an hour to gather everyone together, and another to get everyone on the plane.The six hour plane ride seemed to take forever for the group, though many had fallen asleep for at least half of the trip. When they finally landed in California, a line of cars were already waiting for them. When they finally arrived and stepped into the new facility, the lights lit up. Friday greeted them.  
  


**Welcome home Legacy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end! This was amazing to do and I can';t wait to continue with the next set of characters. I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
